MS-05B Zaku I
The MS-05B Zaku I is a mobile suit line from the Universal Century time-line. Technology & Combat Characteristics By the outbreak of the One Year War the MS-05 Zaku was five years old and largely considered obsolete. The Mobile suit was developed as first combat production suit, but it was soon superseded by the MS-06C Zaku II. After that it was phased out and mainly consigned to auxiliary duties such as, training, construction and supply duties. The Zaku I however, has an infamous history as it was used by the Zeon Marines in gassing of colony populations and in preparing these colonies for their drops on earth. It wasn't until the closing months of the One Year War that the Zaku I's finally saw front-line action and had a chance for some real glory. After the crushing defeat of Operation Odessa, Zaku I's reinforced their faltering main forces and saw some of the bitterest action of the entire war. Fighting desperate rearguard and holding actions often against the now superior Federation Mobile forces. This old war-horse also fought in the very last major actions of the war, fighting alongside advanced mobile suits such as MS-14 Gelgoog units used during Zeon's last stand at the Space Fortress A Baoa Qu. Armaments ;*105mm Machine Gun ;*ZMP-47D/120mm Machine Gun : ;*H&L-SB21K/280mmA-N Zaku Bazooka ;*Heat Hawk Type3 :An early type of melee weapon developed by Zeon based on the concept of superheating a metal blade to create a weapon that could melt armor as it cut, thus increasing its overall effectiveness. The Heat Hawk is shaped like an axe and is stored on the rear waist armor. ;*G-3 Nerve Gas Grenade Launcher :During the early days of the One Year War the Principality of Zeon planned to drop colonies on Earth as weapons of mass destruction. Instead of using colonies from Side 3 they intended to capture Earth Federation allied colonies. To prepare these colonies several Zaku Is were equipped with a G-3 nerve gas grenade launcher, a gun like weapon that loaded to rockets filled with G-3 nerve gas, a chemical weapon that could quickly kill every living person in a colony. ;*S-Mine :S-Mines are anti-personnel shrapnel explosives based on German mines by the same name, which were used in the second World War. ;*Knuckle Shield History Introduced in UC 0075, the MS-05B Zaku I was the Principality of Zeon's first true mass-production model mobile suit. Although designed as a front line combat unit, Zeon's upper brass concluded that it was not adequate to serve as their mainstay unit in the coming war against the numerically superior Earth Federation. The Zaku I was soon replaced by the improved MS-06A Zaku II First Mass Production Type, which was in turn replaced by the MS-06C Zaku II Early Production Type, which was finally replaced by the MS-06F Zaku II as the mainstay of Zeon's mobile suit forces. Early during the One Year War of UC 0079, most Zaku Is were relegated to menial construction and supply duties, although a few did continue to serve in combat roles. During the war's opening days, Zaku Is were also used in other combat-related work roles, including gassing of colony populations, attaching booster engines to space colonies to hurtle them towards Earth, and so on. It wasn't until the last months of the war that Zeon, desperate after facing losses in Operation Odessa and Operation Star One, would move the old Zaku Is back to the front lines to reinforce their faltering main forces. Several units would even see combat on Earth when the Midnight Fenrir team fought in defense of the California Base. Variants ;*MS-05B Zaku I Land Warfare Type ;*MS-05B Zaku I (Eric Blanke Use) :A variant of the Zaku I painted blue with a commander horn. Eric Blanke pilots this unit, and this special unit also uses slightly different close combat weapons. ;*MS-05L Zaku I Sniper Type ;*MS-05S Zaku I Commander Type ;*MS-06 Zaku II Picture Gallery Ms-05b-erik.jpg|Erik Blanke colors (Battlefield Record UC 0081) Ms-05b-topp.jpg|Topp custom unit (08th MS Team) Ms-05b-colonygasser.jpg|Equipped with colony gassing equipment (08th MS Team) Ms-05b-fenrir.jpg|Midnight Fenrir colors (Zeonic Front) 150px-MS-05B_Zaku_I.jpg|SD MS-05B Zaku I as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars ms-06-heathawk.jpg|Heat hawk Type3 ms-06-machinegun.jpg|ZMP-47D/120mm machine gun ms-06-zakubazooka.jpg|280mm Zaku bazooka References 005.jpg|Games MSV - MS-05B Zaku I External Links *MS-05B Zaku I on MAHQ.net ja:MS-05B ザクI